


Turn The Tables

by TwoBoys2Love



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Power Imbalance, Stalker!jared, actor!Jdm, badass!jdm, jdm/jared - Freeform, jeffrey Dean morgan/jared padalecki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoys2Love/pseuds/TwoBoys2Love
Summary: JDM gets a stalker while he is filming in  Austin. The thing is, he thinks his stalker is pretty hot and wants to toy with him a little. (or a LOT)





	Turn The Tables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> This was originally written for emmatheslayer on Livejournal for SPNSpringFling!

Jeff was on set filming for the twenty-first day when he first noticed his stalker. Well, he wasn’t Jeff’s stalker at first … that happened later.

The stalker’s name was Jared. Jeff had asked someone in makeup who the tall, hot, young extra was. Yes. The one with the almost shoulder-length brunette hair and intense hazel eyes. _Jared_ was his name.

Filming went on, the faces of the extras changed and Jeff thought less about the brunette-haired man.

But days later, Jared appeared just outside the restaurant patio where Jeff had chosen to have lunch. At first, he’d thought it must be a coincidence. Austin wasn’t the biggest city in the world. But he caught Jared looking at him a few times, trying to keep all six plus feet of himself hidden behind a fern. 

The next time Jeff saw Jared, the tousled brunette hair caught his eye while he was walking along the river. Jared was wearing a pea coat and had a scarf bundled around his neck. He was walking parallel to Jeff but trying to keep himself out of sight whenever he could. It was like a bad sit-com.

Even though the whole situation was a little weird, Jeff couldn’t help being a bit amused. Jared was at least six foot four, probably taller and yet he seemed to think he could actually evade notice by ducking behind tree trunks or covering his rather striking jaw with a scarf. It was all a little ridiculous and endearing.

The good thing was that Jared didn’t seem to have the courage or the desire to get much closer to Jeff. Honestly? Jeff was a little disappointed. The guy hadn’t seemed as though he was crazy. Jeff had toyed with the idea that the guy might just be shy and working himself up to a face to face meeting.

No such luck. It seemed that Jeff had picked up another unusual fan. 

Over the days of filming, Jeff got used to seeing Jared in the periphery of his vision. He even joked about it with friends. Someone reminded Jeff that Mark David Chapman had followed John Lennon and asked for an autograph the night before he shot him. Laughing, Jeff had announced that _his_ stalker didn’t have the balls to speak to him, let alone ask for an autograph. Jared didn’t seem like the kind of guy who would shoot someone. But then, maybe Lennon had thought the same thing. 

Jeff had never been one to let people intimidate him. It just didn’t happen. He intended to just live his life regardless of a handsome stranger lurking in the shadows. When he did catch a glimpse of Jared, Jeff would smile and shake his head.

Things changed on Friday night. 

Jeff would rather have spent the night at home with a bottle of wine and a good book but there was a party to go to. His colleagues were good people and they would all be there.

He pulled his favorite t-shirt off over his head. After he tossed it in the laundry hamper, he turned and looked in the mirror. There was a lot of stubble on his cheeks; he should probably tidy up his beard before he headed out. He _hated_. shaving.

A movement on the edge of this mirror caught Jeff’s eye and he realized there was someone outside the window. As discreetly as he could, Jeff glanced at the area where he’d seen movement. There was a familiar figure there: almond-shaped eyes, long, shaggy hair, _tall_. It was Jared.

Jeff averted his gaze and ran his hand over his hair. He couldn’t help smiling. It was time to shake things up a little for tall-brunette-and-handsome.

After a very nonchalant stretch, Jeff padded out of the bedroom and down the hall. As soon as he knew that he was out of Jared’s view, he moved quickly and quietly through the house. His bare feet were almost silent on the hardwood floor and he opened the back door as quietly as he could. It was a good thing he had spent a lot of time in the garden because he was able to move easily around the obstacles along the side of the house.

The master bedroom was near the back wall of the garage. As Jeff approached, he could see Jared in the warm light coming from the bedroom window. Jared had managed to find himself a good vantage point.

Jeff folded his arms across his chest and grinned as he watched his stalker.

Jared was peering into the bedroom window, eyes flicking back and forth as he searched for his target. He was trying to stay out of the light, shoulder pressed to the wall of the house. His brow was furrowed, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

The guy looked like a kid who’d showed up at his favorite candy store only to find out that it was empty.

“You know,” Jeff began. “I don’t know whether to call the cops so I can see you in handcuffs or just put you over my knee.”

As Jeff spoke, he watched Jared jump and then move back until he was pressed up against the wall of the garage. The phrase, _deer in the headlights_ , leapt to mind and Jeff grinned.

Jeff began to walk towards Jared slowly. “ _You_ have been stalking me. You think I wouldn't notice you? You must think I’m pretty stupid.”

Jared shook his head slowly. He retreated until he was flush against the garage wall, his t-shirt stretched taut across his chest. His mouth moved, lips parting as though he was going to say something.

When no sound emerged, Jeff raised an eyebrow as he fixed Jared with a steely gaze. 

Jared’s lips pressed together tightly.

“So,” Jeff said as he closed in on Jared. “What _am_ I gonna do with you?”

As though it was some kind of answer, Jared kept shaking his head slowly from side to side.

“Not much to say for yourself,” Jeff said as he took a step forward and crowded into Jared’s space.

Jared’s tongue slipped out to wet his lips and he cleared his throat. “I - I…”

“Let’s see,” Jeff said. “Jared. I saw you on set. And since then, you’ve been appearing everywhere I’ve been going. The park, set, restaurants and the gym. But this?”

Jared’s eyes widened slowly and he blinked owlishly.

“See. This?” Jeff gestured to the house. “This is my _home_ , Jared. It seems a little rude, and lemme see, inappropriate, illegal even, for you to be staring in my bedroom window.”

“I didn’t. I mean, I wasn't going to.” Jared sucked in a quick breath and shifted to the side to try and get further away from Jeff.

All the hours of working out paid off. Jeff’s hand snapped up and landed on the wall right above Jared’s shoulder. There was heat radiating off Jared’s neck. “Oh no. I’m not done with you yet, Jared.”

There was a slightly defiant glint in Jared’s gaze and Jeff smiled gleefully. He liked a little fight in his men. And now that he was standing so close to Jared he was discovering there were a lot of things to like about the guy. Tall was just the beginning of his attributes.

Taking advantage of having the upper hand, Jeff let his gaze travel over Jared’s lean body. His shoulders were broad, chest lean and hips narrow. It was all perfect. Even without touching, Jeff could tell that Jared’s body would be firm, his muscles strong. Very enticing. His top lip was bow-shaped, his bottom full and soft looking. And there was a mole just to the left of his nose that Jeff _really_ wanted to get a taste of. The fact that there wasn’t a hint of a smile on Jared’s face failed to disguise the fact that there were dimples on his cheeks. God _damn._

“Look at you,” Jeff said softly.

“Wh-what?”

Shaking his head, Jeff caught his bottom lip under his teeth. He leaned in a little closer and drew in a deep breath. He couldn’t help turning his face closer to Jared’s cheek. He could smell fresh soap and it mingled with the cool night air.

“I should go,” Jared muttered. His lips were parted slightly, glistening in the light still pouring from the window.

When Jeff could finally tear his gaze away from Jared’s mouth, He locked onto Jared’s wide eyed-gaze. “I think you should stay here for a while.”

When Jared sucked in his next breath, his entire body trembled. His lashes fluttered, then his eyes closed and his head thumped back against the garage wall.

“A little shy now?” Jeff’s voice was low and rich. He could feel a craving tingling to life at the bottom of his spine, reaching hot fingers out along his nerve fibers.

When Jared’s eyes opened, he looked down to avoid Jeff’s gaze. “I. I’ll go. I won’t bother you again.”

The guy seemed _really_ nervous and, not surprisingly, that made the idea of taking him inside even more delicious. Jeff wouldn’t have believed it was even possible for the guy to be more appealing. “Come inside.”

Rather than waiting to see if Jared’s fear got the better of him, Jeff turned and headed back along the side of the house. He walked in through the back door and moved down the hall to his bedroom. A crooked smile slipped onto his face when he heard the back door open and close again. 

The hardwood was warm under Jeff’s feet and he stopped by the window to close the blinds. He probably should have been doing that all the time.

Sensing Jared’s presence in the bedroom doorway, Jeff smiled and gestured for Jared to come in.

A couple more hesitant steps and Jared was at the foot of the bed. His head was still down, eyes studying the carpet as though he was going to be quizzed about it later. It was almost enough to make Jeff feel a little guilty. _Almost_.

“Why were you following me, Jared?” Jeff reached up and caught Jared’s chin with two fingers then made him raise his gaze.

The muscles in Jared’s neck worked hard as he swallowed. He took another deep breath and licked his lips again. “When I saw you. On set, when I was there. You were smiling and … “ Jared shrugged.

“You liked what you saw?” Jeff tilted his head slightly and let his finger trail along Jared’s forearm. The heat coming off his skin made Jeff’s heart beat a bit faster.

Staying silent, Jared nodded and sank his teeth into his bottom lip. There was a flush creeping up his neck onto his cheeks. Fear seemed to be morphing into something far more pleasant. _Definitely_ a good thing.

“What should I do with you, Jared?”

“Whatever you want,” Jared said softly.

Now _that_ was an intriguing turn of events, and a very good one. Jeff reached out and slid both hands along the smooth leather of Jared’s belt. He dug his thumbs into Jared’s hips.

Swaying slightly, Jared sighed. The flush on his cheeks turned a deeper red and his eyes darkened. Just the slightest touch and he was all Jeff’s.

“I’m sure I can come up with somethin’,” Jeff said darkly. It was a threat and a promise and, _shit_ , he was enjoying himself. He leaned in closer, lips brushing along Jared’s sharp jaw. 

Mirroring the motion, Jared leaned in and it made Jeff’s half-hard cock twitch.

He ran his hand up along Jared’s side, across his chest, up to curl around the side of his neck. “Kiss me.”

There was a muscle twitching in Jared’s jaw, his eyes locked on Jeff’s. He only hesitated for a heartbeat and then his lips were pressed to Jeff’s.

All the cocky amusement fled and Jeff tugged Jared in to deepen the kiss. With their mouths crushed together, Jeff could feel the restrained strength in Jared’s body. He was like a coiled spring. And all that power was right there doing what Jeff wanted. And, _hell_ , he wanted. 

So, that was how Jeff got a stalker. And that was how the stalker became...more.

When Jeff had first seen Jared, he’d had no idea that one Friday night he would have him bent over the bottom of his bed. He certainly couldn’t have hoped that his aching cock would be buried in the heat of Jared’s ass as he pumped his hips forward time and again. The moans and swearing in the room would be embarrassing if Jeff had tried to fantasize about it. But then, he was more of a do-er than a daydreamer. 

He fucked Jared _hard_ , letting his hands smooth over all that sweat-kissed, tanned skin. He gripped those narrow hips, resting his thumbs on the cut of Jared’s bones. Sometimes, Jeff’s grip made it to that ridiculous mane of hair. He would curl his fingers into fists and tug sharply to evoke sweet sounds from Jared’s lips.

Jeff hadn’t imagined quite how amazing Jared’s body would look completely uncovered. Naked, he was more like a work of art than a man. His muscles flexed and relaxed under his smooth flesh and Jeff couldn’t take his eyes off the way Jared was in constant motion. He was the most responsive partner Jeff had ever had. There were a hundred tantalizing thoughts zinging around in Jeff’s brain; there would be another night.

There would be quite a few more nights if Jeff had his way.

When Jared came, his back arched and his ass clenched tight around Jeff’s swollen cock. It sent him over the edge and he hit harder than ever. By the time his release had pumped deep into Jared, he was struggling for breath and the room was spinning away from him.

Somehow, he ended up lying along Jared’s back. His cheek was pressed to the sweaty skin between Jared’s shoulder blades. He panted softly, trying to get his heart to slow down enough for his blood to move through his veins properly. Eventually, Jeff slid a lead-heavy arm up so he could smooth Jared’s hair back from his cheek. “You good?”

Jared hummed his agreement and reached up to thread his fingers through Jeff’s. He held Jeff’s hand against his cheek and smiled against it. “You still gonna call the cops?”

Jeff rolled off the heat of Jared’s body and settled at his side. He smiled and was pleased to see an amused twinkle in the Jared’s gaze. “Well, there are definitely handcuffs in your future.”

Lifting an eyebrow, Jared tried hard to conceal his smile. Slowly, though, his lips curled up and he leaned in to press a kiss to Jeff’s shoulder.


End file.
